This application relates to electromechanical actuation systems for aircraft passenger suites, and related methods of operating such systems. In general, the systems and methods relate to passenger-initiated motions to passenger seats, and related comfort accessories and devices, collectively referred to as a passenger “suite”. Such suites can be found in super first class sections of commercial transport aircraft, for example.
An electromechanical actuation system disclosed in this application can activate a privacy divider, suite lighting and various seat features, including seat back recline, leg rest extension and retraction, seat pan extension and retraction, seat forward/aft translation, armrest height adjustment, headrest height adjustment and lumbar inflation/deflation elements, principally of the type found in long haul, premium class seating. Each suite can include at least one Electronic Control Unit (ECU) for controlling the movement of the various system actuators and components in response to passenger commands provided through an appropriate user interface. Each ECU can be programmed with software that controls and coordinates the movement of individual actuators and other suite components in order to provide desired adjustments to the passenger's seat or other accoutrements within the associated suite. The software can operate intuitively and selectively actuate appropriate actuators to accomplish passenger intent within geometric constraints, including obstacle detection, for example.
One feature of the invention is that each suite can include at least one Line Replacement Unit (“LRU”) having an integral ECU configured and programmed to control operation of other LRUs within the suite. A suite can include various types of LRUs, including but not limited to various electromechanical seat control actuators, suite lighting units, pumps, comfort actuators, vibrators, and the like. As used in this application, a LRU can be any electrical, electromechanical or electronic unit, such as a linear or rotary actuator, a controller, a pump, a light fixture, or the like. A suite's various LRUs can be interconnected in series by an appropriate communication link, commonly referred to as a point to point “daisy chain.” One example of a communication link connecting the various LRUs is a CANBUS network, though other suitable communication links can also be used. The ECU of each suite can be integrated into any programmable electrical LRU that communicates and collects data to and from other programmable LRUs, communication boxes such as junction boxes, in-flight entertainment (“IFE”) units, and the like. A selected LRU can act as the primary electronic controller for all LRUs within its associated passenger suite. In addition, one or more secondary LRUs can also include ECUs and can be programmed to take on or assume the role of primary controller in the event the original selected LRU malfunctions. This provides a degree of redundancy to the system that permits continued operation between service sites. Each ECU can be connected to a Suite Control Unit (“SCU”) for managing operation of all of the LRUs within the ECU's associated suite.
Any secondary LRU within a passenger suite can be provided with an ECU and be programmed to take or assume the role of a primary controller in the event that the original selected LRU malfunctions or is removed from service.
The primary ECU and a plurality of seat LRUs can be associated with respective suites, and can be interconnected in series through a wire harness or a wireless communication system to the suites primary ECU.
The primary suite ECU can be chosen as being any seat device that has the capability of storing data and control/communication software for controlling operation of other peripheral LRUs within a passenger suite. The primary ECU typically includes an electromechanical assembly and an electronic processor, including memory and communication capability. Because of the interconnectivity between multiple LRUs, control of each LRU within a suite can be assigned to any number of LRUs that include programmed ECUs.